


Red and Gold

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 Figure Skating Season, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, TCC's Spanish Flag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: 红与金，Javi的旗帜，西班牙国旗的颜色。
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年4cc前一周。

2020年2月  
加拿大，多伦多

Yuzu刚刚完成最后一次合乐练习，一个有些眼熟的身影突然闯入视线。

“Nam？”

他惊讶地看着几年前曾一起训练的青年，对方朝他眨眨眼：“借用一下蟋蟀俱乐部的冰场，不介意吧？”

Yuzu后知后觉地想起Nam作为加拿大国家队的一员，也会参加下周举办的四大洲锦标赛，于是笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，转身准备去更衣室。

Yuzu对这个孩子气的前师弟一直挺无奈。Nam刚来到俱乐部的时候还是个小孩，整天跟在Javi和他身后打转，即使现在他已经长得比Yuzu还高了，也依然把Javi和Yuzu当成自己家长一样。Yuzu还记得Nam几个月前发的某张他们三个人的旧照，配词“我的两个爸爸”。Yuzu那时24岁，平白无故多了个便宜儿子，哭笑不得地向Brian和Tracy吐槽：“我有那么老吗？”当然Javi也只比他大不到四岁，也不可能有个十几岁的儿子。

（Yuzu不知道的是，他的教练们倒是很喜欢那张Javi、Yuzu和Nam的“一家三口”合影，并顺手保存了照片。）

就在这时，Nam拉了拉Yuzu的衣袖。

“等等，Yuzu，”Nam指着冰场边的西班牙国旗，“我突然有个想法。”

Yuzu立刻猜到了加拿大青年要说什么。

“当然可以。”他笑了笑。

***

全世界都知道Yuzuru Hanyu想念Javier Fernandez。

一切都要从某场采访说起。

“训练中有什么特别的时刻吗？”

“一两个月前，Yuzu在训练中突然停下了，我发现他在看那面西班牙国旗。我问他一切还好吗，他说我只是在想Javi。”Brian面对镜头，一脸欣慰。

采访播出的当天，Yuzu在twi上搜索自己的名字时，首页被Brian的访谈片段和粉丝画的各种同人漫画刷屏了。  
「TCC需要Javi！@javierfernandezskater」  
「Yuzu也需要Javi : ）」  
「我就像Yuzu思念Javi一样想念他们两个人。」  
「可怜的Yuzu，谁去给我们的宝贝一个拥抱吧。」  
「I just miss Javi！！！Yuzu居然真的这么说了！！！我要幸福到晕过去了！！！」

Yuzu刚打算关iPod，特别提示音就响了起来。「我都不知道你对那面国旗那么感兴趣，Yuzu。」他脸颊有些发烧，半晌没回复，又接到了第二条消息。「过完圣诞节我就回多伦多。我也很想你，querido。」

***

“喂，Yuzu？”Nam在他眼前挥了挥手，“你在听吗？”

Yuzu这才发现他们已经到了国旗一侧。Nam拉住一个路过的小女孩，让她帮忙给他们拍张合影。

“好了，拍好了。”

Yuzu凑过去看——他和Nam站在冰场上，笑得灿烂，两个人都举起手臂指向那面飘扬的旗帜。

红与金，Javi的旗帜，西班牙国旗的颜色。

Yuzu仿佛回到了两年前的那天。江陵冰上中心，Brian和Tracy微笑着看着他们的两个弟子。周围记者的闪光灯和观众的欢呼刹那间似乎都消失了，只剩他和Javi身披国旗静静地相拥。“……我们做到了。”他记得那时的自己刚哭过，说话的声音还带着鼻音。“我真为你感到骄傲，Yuzu。”Javi收紧了环在他腰间的手臂，轻声回答。

Yuzu闭上眼，他怀念那段每天都能和Javi拥抱的日子，留恋和Javi朝夕相处的时光。他想念会在滑行课上和他一起站在最前排给后辈们做示范的那个人，会在他跳四周跳摔倒后滑到他身边向他伸出手的那个人，会在训练的间隙给他讲无聊的冷笑话的那个人，会在他完成一次完美的合乐后笑着为他鼓掌的那个人。

他想念Javier Fernandez。

“Yuzu，快看，Javi刚刚回了我发的ins！”

“他说他也很想念我们，”Nam朝他挑了挑眉，“虽然我觉得他的意思是他很想你，Yuzu，而我只是顺带被提到的。”

“……”这时候无论说什么都显得欲盖弥彰，Yuzu最后决定保持沉默。

告别Nam之后，他换下冰鞋，披上外套，从行李箱中取出自己的iPod。映入眼帘的是熟悉到不能再熟悉的名字，他的心跳瞬间加快。

“Yuzu，训练结束了吗？”

“Javi？”他找了间无人的休息室，轻轻地关上门，“我刚练完，Nam就过来找我了。”

“我知道，”Javi看上去心情不错，“他没有打扰你吧？”

“没有，Nam只是一如既往地……有些八卦。我怀疑他是不是知道我们的关系了。”Yuzu从外套口袋中摸出耳机，一边戴上一边回答。

“Carino，别告诉我你到现在都不知道，Brian他们早就已经看出来了。”哪怕此刻Yuzu没有看屏幕，也能听出西班牙男人声音中的笑意。

Javi看着Yuzu脸上泛起的红晕，开始琢磨要不要继续逗逗他。Javi清楚像Brian这样敏锐的人，大概在他打算向Yuzu表白之前就看出端倪了，也许是在平昌等分房间Yuzu抱着他落泪的瞬间，也许是在赫尔辛基结束后Yuzu亲手把自己的金牌挂在他脖子上的刹那，又或许是因为上海世锦赛他对Yuzu说的那句「虽然这次是我赢了，但你永远是我心中的冠军」，还可能是在更早的时刻。谁知道呢。

Yuzu闻言一愣，瞬间记起了那天他告诉Brian他很想Javi，教练们心照不宣地相视一笑，以及不久前Tracy看到他的iPod背面的Javi签名，笑着摇摇头，嘀咕了一句“男孩们”。

“……后天我就要出发去首尔了。”他轻咳一声，匆忙转移话题。

“我会在马德里为你加油的。”Javi明白Yuzu害羞了，于是自然地接过话头。

“Javi有七块欧锦金牌，所以我当然也要拿到四大洲冠军啦，”Yuzu笑得像只小狐狸，“虽然像我这样先赢下奥运世锦总决赛，最后才去拿四大洲金牌，总感觉有些怪怪的。”

西班牙男人失笑，还是和九年前一模一样，他的恋人果然无论何时都不服输，丝毫未变。彼时他们还不是师兄弟，Yuzu只有16岁，升入成年组才两年。2011年Nebelhorn Trophy和大奖赛俄罗斯站，被这样一个孩子赢过自己拿了两次冠军，和他同场的Javi惊讶佩服之余又有些郁闷。后来在2011年总决赛上，他第一次超过了Yuzu，没想到当天gala彩排时日本男孩居然就来找自己了。

「我喜欢你的4S，自由滑的四周跳真的非常漂亮。」男孩的英语说得很吃力，但Javi还是听懂了对方的意思。「我也想像Javier这样轻松地跳出四周跳，总有一天我会做到的，」Yuzu朝他微笑，「世锦赛见。」

然后第二年，他就多了个叫做Yuzuru Hanyu的师弟。

“那么拿完所有的金牌后，我们的冠军先生还有什么追求吗？”

“4A。”

“除了这个。”

“和Pooh一起去森林。”

“还有呢。”

“收集世界上所有的耳机。”

“还有呢。”Javi非常配合地继续提问。

“宅在家里追漫画打游戏。”Yuzu嘴角止不住地上扬。

“哇哦，Yuzu你不要我了吗，”Javi调侃道，“我的心都快碎了。”

“我还没说完呢，”Yuzu从未如此刻一样心情明朗，“在一切结束之后，我想和你真正地在一起。再也没有任何比赛、金牌、梦想将我们分离。”

“无论是西班牙、加拿大，还是日本，Javi想去哪里，我们的未来就在哪里。”Yuzu很少给出承诺，但这一次，他把选择交给了Javi。

周围安静到Yuzu似乎能听见自己的心跳声。

“一言为定？”屏幕中的Javi看着Yuzu，目光温柔。

“一言为定。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源(bushi
> 
> *Yuzu：I just miss Javi  
> 波波给师兄弟发糖的采访  
> Coach Brian Orser reveals double Olympic champion Yuzuru Hanyu has been missing long-term training partner Javier Fernandez this season  
> https://twitter.com/olympicchannel/status/1072869658514976771?s=21
> 
> *Nam：My two daddies  
> Nam认证的一家三口（划掉）  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B8C18ZRJ4dA/?igshid=njcsxwnui8gs
> 
> *Yuzu今年2月和Nam在cc冰场的合照，以及Javi的留言  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B8CwEFGlrlQ/?igshid=p9tht6e1je80


End file.
